leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Honor
Honor es un sistema relanzado introducido a League of Legends en el parche V7.13. El sistema de honor es utilizado para incentivar el comportamiento positivo entre la comunidad de League of Legends e identificar a los jugadores que dan una experiencia de juego positiva a sus compañeros y contrincantes. El honor da muchas recompensas y tiene un sistema de cinco niveles para estas. Los jugadores sólo pueden honrar a otros jugadores en juegos de mathmade (incluyendo Co-op vs IA), ya que esta característica no esta disponible para los juegos personalizados. Categorías de honor * INQUEBRANTABLE ** El jugador a prueba de frustración que bloqueó los ataques enemigos y que mantuvo la calma (y la del equipo) en la partida. * DECISIONES INCREÍBLES ** El jugador que mantuvo al equipo concentrado y tomó decisiones estratégicas e inteligentes. * GG <3 ** El jugador del equipo que hizo un gran chiste en el chat o que salvó tu trasero con una buena Curación. Honrar a un jugador El voto de Honor se encuentra justo antes de la pantalla de fin de juego. El gran cambio es que cada jugador ahora sólo puede honrar a un compañero de equipo; un cambio que ayuda a que dar honor sea mas importante tanto para el que lo otorga como en el que lo recibe, hay que tener en cuenta que no se puede honrar a sí mismo o a un enemigo. Recompensas de Honor Todos comienzan en el nivel dos y pueden avanzar hasta el nivel cinco, o descender hasta el muy deshonroso nivel cero si reciben sanciones. Un jugador silencioso y tranquilo subirá de nivel y ganará recompensas incluso si recibe menos honores en general. Y, como es de esperarse, un jugador sobresaliente quien gana honor con más frecuencia subirá un poco más rápido. Esto significa que no tienes que fingir ser amable para obtener recompensas ni subir de nivel. * Recompensas de Honor de Final de Temporada: ** Al igual que en la clasificatoria, Honor otorga recompensas exclusivas al final de la temporada a los que trabajan duro. Tendremos más información más tarde este año. Nuestra meta es lanzar este crucial sistema de Honor actualizado en la versión 7.13. El Honor renovado será un pilar para League of Legends durante mucho tiempo, y veremos muchas más adiciones en el sistema en los meses futuros. Estamos muy contentos de poner esto en sus manos, escuchar sus opiniones y complementar sobre estos cimientos con ustedes. * Fragmentos de Llave: ** Tus fragmentos de Llave gratuitos ahora solo se generan a través de Honor. Lo único que tienes que hacer para obtenerlos es jugar mucho y ser un buen compañero de equipo. Siempre y cuando seas nivel dos (el nivel inicial) o superior, obtendrás exactamente la misma cantidad de fragmentos de llave que recibes ahora. Y, como es de esperarse, un jugador sancionado que esté por debajo del nivel dos recibe menos fragmentos de llave. Los fragmentos de llave ahora se generan fuera de la pantalla de final de la partida o cuando inicias sesión. Como hay una nueva pantalla de votación y más información al final de la partida, movimos las recompensas para asegurar que puedas regresar a la Grieta tan rápido como antes. * Honor Capsules: ** Starting at level three, Honor Capsules start to drop as well. You can expect an Honor Capsule to occasionally drop instead of a regular key fragment. Honor Capsules require no key to open and unlock a couple key fragments at a minimum. Beyond that, Honor Capsules give a moderate chance at champion shards and a rare shot at the now Honor-exclusive skins Medieval Twitch and Grey Warwick. The two skin drops are permanents, and unlock the champion if you don't already own them. * Cápsulas de Honor: ** A partir del nivel tres, también se empiezan a generar Cápsulas de Honor. Puedes esperar que ocasionalmente se genere una Cápsula de Honor en vez de un fragmento de llave regular. Las Cápsulas de Honor no requieren de una llave para abrirse y desbloquean un par de fragmentos de llave como mínimo. Además de eso, las Cápsulas de Honor te dan una posibilidad de recibir fragmentos de campeón y una oportunidad extraordinaria de recibir aspectos ahora exclusivos de Honor como Twitch Medieval y Warwick Gris. Los dos aspectos generados son permanentes y desbloquean al campeón si no lo tienes aún. Categoría:Invocador